1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for a fiber optic cable, with a plug pin which encloses one end of an optical fiber, with a helical spring which is concentric with the plug-in axis and is pushed onto the rear end of the plug pin or of a plug pin support, having a housing part which is at the front in the plug-in direction and has an axial through opening in which the plug pin can be displaced axially against the force of the helical spring, and having a rear housing part, which is connectible to the forward housing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a prior art connector, as it is known from European patent disclosure EP-0 330 399 A1, forms a coupling end piece for connecting a fiber optic cable which comprises a cable sheath, stress relieving means (for example aramid fibers) and an optical fiber surrounded by a protective cladding, to, for example, a further cable or an optoelectronic component. The stripped optical fiber end at the coupling end extends in a central longitudinal bore of a plug pin. The rear end of the plug pin in the plug-in direction is held by a pin support, onto whose rear extension one end of a helical spring concentric with the longitudinal axis of the plug pin is pushed, and which can be displaced axially, against the spring force, with the plug pin in a central bore of a first or forward housing part. The other end of the helical spring is supported on a rear housing part, which is connectible to the forward housing part by fixing the helical spring and which is formed with a central bore in which the optical fiber extends toward the cable. In order to keep axial tensile stresses away from the optical fiber, the end of the stress relief element is fixed by crimping between a rear extension of the rear housing part and a separate sleeve.
In the prior art connector it is necessary for the stripped optical fiber to be first threaded through the through openings of the housing parts, to be inserted into the longitudinal bore of the plug pin, and to be bonded therein. The forward housing part is then connected to the rear housing part; this is preferably done immediately following the above-named production steps, in order to protect the sensitive plug pin arrangement, which initially projects from the rear housing part at the front without protection. Prefabrication, desirable with regard to variations in the configuration of the plug pin region, in conjunction with simultaneous protection of the prefabricated plug pin arrangement by a subassembly belonging to the connector is not possible in the case of the prior art connector.